Shoebox of Photographs
by Blooming Sun
Summary: They were just cleaning out the closet, everybody's got to do it once in awhile. [Many pairings]
1. Chapter 1

**S_h_**o**e**_b_o**x **_o**f**_** P**h_o_**t**o**_g_**r_a_**p**_h**s**_

_I know I know, I'm going to work on the other series ASAP (I miss writing here, but I have so much CRAP lately…) Then the plot bunny hit me with a samurai kick so heck, decided to let it win. Love to you all, enjoy! ;)-_

_..Sunny_

* * *

_He was walking through the hallway in the dark. It was late. He had an intense dream. About him. About all of them, really. He had thought about just getting a snack. Maybe she would want something to eat too. But he had gotten sidetracked. By accident, of course. He was drawn towards the closet. He almost tripped over the plant in the hallway. She had insisted on getting it. He smiled to the dark. He loved it when she did things like that…was so cute…all her quirky little bits. _

_His hand grasped the knob, and he flipped on the hall light. It was cluttered. His face was one of determination. He knew it was in here somewhere._

**

* * *

**

**(A Photograph)**

Faded.

Two boys.

One girl.

She's in the middle.

The one on the left looks like he's had hard times.

The one on the right looks a bit more optimistic.

She looks happy.

**(A Postcard)**

On the cover is a peaceful scene of a tree swaying over the edge of an island, star-shaped fruits dangling from its branches.

_Hey buddy ol' pal!_

_It's been funny here without you, ya know? You really need to come back once in awhile. Gets lonely on this stupid island. Then again, it's not so stupid…was worth living on, right? 'Course I'm right. I'm always right, you little bugger. Bet I can still beat your ass in any day. But let's not argue, right? Right. Wish you would've explored the island with us more. By the way, I'm sending a photograph, maybe you'll recognize some people in it. –wink wink- Haha…so anyway, don't be afraid to keep in touch. I'm running out of space; the Island's postal service has gotten really picky, you know? Well…guess you don't know. Anyway. Bring that girl of yours with you some time. And hey! You better answer this one._

_--You know who I am_

**(An envelope. It's been opened before.)**

**(A stamp. It's on a piece of paper. Saved.)**

It is an image of one of the star fruits. It looked treasured.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Special thanks to Jojo and Wingless-Fairy, love the nice reviews!_

_..Sunny_

* * *

_An involuntary shiver ran through his body. He couldn't figure out if it was because of the contents of the shoebox in his lap…or if it was the night breeze that seemed to be drifting through the house. He rubbed his left arm with his right hand and sighed. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked at the open closet. The single light bulb illuminated the messy closet, and a bit of it strayed out to slightly light up his area. Various objects surrounded him, but it was only the box he was concerned with. Gingerly, he picked up the faded stamp and placed it in a carefully stacked pile._

_He rubbed his eyes and glanced back down._

* * *

**(A Small Charm)**

Silver.

Odd shape.

A moon and three stars are engraved on it. If studied closely, it's clear that the edges are crescent moon shapes. When held, it strengthens the user and sparks fly for a few moments.

**(An Empty Bottle)**

Smooth.

Glass.

Gold.

Etched with stars and moons. It's lost its sheen over the years.

**(A Photograph)**

A blonde boy with spiky hair receives a belt of sorts from a pudgy man. People in the background are frozen in eternal cheering. The boy is flashing a sidelong grin at the person taking the photo.

* * *

_He traces the figure in the photo slowly, murmuring a name to himself. His eyes drift to two items at his side that were wrapped around the box._**

* * *

(Two belts. One is brown. The other is black.)**

The brown belt. Leather is worn down. The buckle is gold and has the design of a club on it.

The black belt. When pulled out, the silky texture seems to whisper. A sense of safety washes over the holder. The buckle still glows. It is silver, a dark, purple orb in the center. A tiny silver crown can be made out to be on top of the orb. Purple studs sparkle in the belt material.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading this weird story!  And the great reviews, very encouraging for me to write more. I'm sorry it's taking so long, just been really busy…hehe, have a good week everybody. Happy Columbus Day!_

_..Sunny_

_Something caught in his throat, and he coughed, almost choking. He wondered if it was just the start of a cold…or maybe, a sob. He wondered why he was looking through all of this again…dredging it up again. It didn't need to be. It was best to be put back in the closet. But he couldn't move. He wanted to…to sit there and go through it again. A small smile crossed his face as he realized that…that he missed it. He missed it all. He missed them. _

_He was just shifting the belts (which he touched delicately) when he thought he heard a noise from the stairs. He paused. Was she coming? He didn't want her to see him like this. But it was quiet again. He shrugged, rotating his shoulders gently. He coughed gently and felt the satin of the black belt kiss his calloused hands. It slipped from his hands and coiled itself on the ground._

**(A tattered piece of paper. It has been folded many times. Yellowed with age.)**

Faded.

Smudged.

Lines and words cover the page.

They are hard to read.

The title has been touched so many times that it is non existent.

Some notes are partially visible. They have lasted because of their bright red ink. They read:

_Left door. Twist once up, twice right. Pull. Library._

_Right door. Twist left, down once. Push. Dining hall._

_North door. Twist four up, three left. Pull, push. Bedroom._

_South door. Rub handle. Push. Out._

There is a sketch in the corner of the paper. It is now obvious that the paper is a map, a used one at that. The sketch is of a castle with many towers.

**(A cloak. A faded red.)**

Still silky.

Dust clings to it.

This cloak has seen better years. A pale, purple ribbon is tied through a loop. A charm dangles from the ribbon. The charm is embedded with a clear, blue stone. The charm seems to have no defensive properties. It is pretty.

**(A Photograph)**

A young woman smiles into the camera. She is dressed in an extravagant yellow dress which billows out behind her. Her brown hair curls in tendrils around her face. The background is out of focus, but one can see trees and flowers.


End file.
